a. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to bicycles, and more particularly, to suspension systems for rear wheels of bicycles.
b. Background Art
Rear suspension systems are commonly used on bicycles, and are especially common on mountain bikes. Mountain biking is a sport where a rider can encounter rough terrain (such as holes in the ground, rocks, and the like). Sometimes the rider also jumps the bike over natural or man-made obstacles while riding. The rear suspension system helps to reduce the impact felt by the rider resulting from forces exerted on a rear wheel when traveling over rough terrain or when jumping the bicycle. When impact forces act on the rear wheel, the rear suspension system allows the rear wheel to be displaced relative to the bicycle frame, which, in turn, acts to absorb the impact.
Many rear suspension systems available on the market allow the rear wheel of the bicycle to travel in a particular path that is dictated by the physical construction of the suspension system. Essentially, the rear wheel path is permanently fixed by the rear suspension design. Different rear wheel paths cause different reactions in the way the bicycle handles. Therefore, one rear wheel path that is suitable to a particular rider or condition may be unsuitable for another rider or condition.